Iron Fist vs Liu Kang
Iron Fist vs Liu Kang is a What-if death battle featuring Iron Fist from Marvel comics and Liu Kang from the Mortal Kombat series. Description Marvel vs Mortal Kombat! Of all the styles of fighting that exist, martial arts is most definitely the coolest one there is. Will Danny hang Kang? Will Liu rust this Iron Fist? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: There are many known ways to take a person out. Boomstick: Words are good and all, but I just like using my weapons. Wiz: But there also people who prefer to fight with their bare limbs. Boomstick: Iron Fist, the champion warrior of K'un-Lun. Wiz: And Liu Kang, the warrior of Earthrealm. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Iron Fist (*Cues: Main Title - Iron Fist*) Wiz: Young Danny Rand was the son of Wendell Rand, who once lived in the fabled city of K'un-Lun, which exists in another dimensional realm. Boomstick: Wendell decided to take his son to K'un-Lun and traveled to Tibet alongside his wife Heather and business partner Harold Meachum. Wiz: While in search of the Nexus to K'un-Lun, Danny toppled off a treacherous mountain passage and dragged his mother and father over the ice shelf with him. Boomstick: He and his mom landed on a ledge, but dad wasn't so lucky. He was dangling over the drop of the mountainside and asked Harold for help. Wiz: But in hopes to take Wendell's share of the business, he caused Wendell to lose his grip and plummet to his death. And this is why if I'm ever in a bad situation, I have a robot to help me. Boomstick: Learn to put your trust in humans. Anyways, Heather and Danny weren't too fond of Harold causing Wendell's death so they left him to find camp on their own. Wiz: But then his mother was killed by a pack of wolves. Soon afterwards, Danny was found by denizens of K'un-Lun and began his rigorous training under Lei Kung the Thunderer into the Iron Fist. Boomstick: At age nineteen, he got the opportunity to become the Iron Fist. But to do that, he would need to murder a fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao. Wiz: Danny succeded in doing so and plunged his hands into Shou-Lao's molten heart. Boomstick: Afterwards, his hands started to glow weird, granting him the title of the Iron Fist. (*Cues: Iron Fist's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Wiz: As the Iron Fist, Danny is incredibly powerful. He can manipulate chi around his fist for the appropriately named "Iron Fist." Boomstick: Not only that, he can heal himself too. He can purge himself and other from poisons and toxins, bring himself back to life, and break out of mind control? Wiz: He also has the ability to absorb energy and possesses some sort of psuedo-telepathy where he fuses his consciousness with another's to share the memories and experiences of his target. Boomstick: He can also fire blasts of energy powerful enough to destroy cyborg ninjas even while tired and hungry. Wiz: Daniel can also help exorcise demons out of people and detect a person's life force. In order to prove to be the ultimate wielder of the Iron Fist, Danny has had to pull off inhuman feats. And I don't mean that kind of Inhuman. Boomstick: He's strong enough to harm Spider-Man with a punch even when Peter was wearing his Iron Spider armor. Peter on his own can take a hit from the Hulk. ''' Wiz: Danny has also broken through Spider-Man's webbing, which can easily catch a speeding roller coaster with people moving at 60 mph. Given that roller coasters weigh 10,000 pounds, to stop this coaster would require a force of about 300 tons. '''Boomstick: He's also fast. He's able to react in microseconds, dodge gunfire, and he's been noted to have reflexes faster than lightning. Wiz: Not only that, but Danny can also take incredible amounts of pain. He's survived a hit from a triple iron that can hit with the force of a howitzer shell, or about 100 tons. He's taken a headbutt from Spider-Man and has landed from an airplane to the ground without a parachute unharmed. Boomstick: But his most famous attribute is his combat skill. He's defeated 88 S.H.I.E.L.D agents in under 7 minutes while holding back, defeated Warhawk, his superior, while tranquilized, and even bested an armed ninja who had thousands of years of experience. Wiz: But don't be fooled by his incredible skill and power. He is still human and has the same weaknesses as practically any other man. Also, he's not bulletproof without his Chi. And he seems to be incredibly susceptible to soul theft. Boomstick: But Danny Rand has more than proven time and time again to be one of the most skilled warriors in the Marvel universe and has proven time and time again that he doesn't need Chi to have an Iron Fist. Iron Fist: You fought with honor. You would be most welcome in K'un-Lun. Liu Kang (*Cues: Armory - Mortal Kombat 9*) Wiz: Liu Kang was orphaned as a child and was raised by Shaolin monks. Boomstick: But luckily, they didn't do any "monky" business with him, pun intended. He was trained to be a spiritual warrior. Wiz: His potential for Mortal Kombat was recognized and he was trained rigorously for it in hopes of defending Earthrealm. Boomstick: Then Raiden introduced him to Master Bo' Rai Cho to better his training. Wiz: Once his training was complete, he bested all challengers and earned the high honor of representing the Shaolin in the Mortal Kombat tournament. (*Cues: Wu Shi Academy - Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe*) Boomstick: Liu Kang specializes in the fighting style Jeet Kune Do, a hybrid martial arts and life philospohy founded by the legendary Bruce Lee himself. Wiz: Makes a lot of sense given that many of Liu Kang's attacks often revolve around kicks. A prime example would be his most iconic move, the Bicycle Kick, where he delivers multiple fast kicks to his opponent. Boomstick: His Flying Dragon Kick is him flying with his leg sticking out to kick his opponent's chest. Wiz: Liu Kang also has the ability to manipulate fire such as with his technique High Fireball, a dragon shaped fire projectile that harms the opponent. Boomstick: For smaller enemies, he can use the Low Fireball, which basically the same thing only he crouches. Wiz: He also has a defensive technique called Parry where he fires up his fists in a parry stance. Should he try to get hit, he'll disappear in a burst of flames only to reappear behind his opponents and surprise his foes with a swift punch. Boomstick: The Dragon's Roar is a powerful back fist and that's not even his deadliest ability. Wiz: That's right. Liu Kang has the ability to actually turn into dragon. Boomstick: Now you're talking my language. In this form, he's stronger, tougher, and he can even breathe fire and chomp people's heads off. (*Cues: Quan Chi's Fortress - Mortal Kombat X*) Wiz: Even without his dragon form, Liu Kang is no slouch. He's strong enough to punch through Shao Kahn's chest with his fist wrapped in flames. Boomstick: Not to mention so fast that Kitana can't land a single hit on him. Wiz: He's easily taken hits from Goro, who is strong enough to rip off limbs and tear human heads into four with no effort whatsoever. Boomstick: Not to mention that the dude has proven to be one the most powerful martial artists in the Mortal Kombat universe. He's beaten Ermac, a telekinetic fighter, in kombat and has beaten Kitana, one of Shao Kahn's top enforcers. Wiz: He's defeated Goro, who was the Mortal Kombat champion for 500 years. He's also managed to defeat Quan Chi and Scorpion of all people in a two-on-one fight, and has easily bested Shang Tsung. Boomstick: Sadly though, Liu Kang never got to live the awesome warrior life. Wiz: Instead, his fate was that he became a Revenant under the control of Quan Chi after being killed by a combination of his own fire and Raiden's lightning. Boomstick: Still, even after death, this guy is one person you don't wanna challenge to a fight. Liu Kang: I should thank you. You freed me. The Elder Gods you blindly serve? I will help Shinnok end their rule! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Statues - Virtua Fighter 5*) Iron Fist was punching the air in the Wu Shi academy. Iron Fist: I don't know who I'll face and I don't care. Not many can say that they have a victory over me. Just then, Liu Kang appeared in a flash of fire. Liu Kang: I am Liu Kang. Having been trained by the Shaolins, I will defeat you! Liu Kang got into a battle stance and then Iron Fist did the same as well. Iron Fist: Just try to do so. Fight! (*Cues: The Tiger Warrior - Killer Instinct*) Liu Kang rushed towards Iron fist with his Flying Dragon Kick technique, but Danny uppercut Liu Kang's foot up, launching him upwards. Danny jumped up and kicked him down. Liu Kang got up and rolled back. Danny covered his hand in Chi. Liu Kang coated his fist in fire. They ran towards each other with their respective augmented fist. Their fists collided, creating an explosion that knocked both warriors back. Iron Fist: You're pretty good. Liu Kang: You're not too bad yourself. Liu Kang launched a High Fireball, but Iron Fist fired a blast of powerful energy. They exploded and destroyed each other. Liu Kang took advantage of the explosion and used the Flying Dragon Kick, but Iron Fist caught Liu Kang and threw him into a wall while launching energy at him. Liu Kang got up from the attack and used the Flying Dragon Kick to close in. (*Cues: This Will Be The Day - RWBY*) Iron Fist proceeded to punch him, but Liu Kang used Parry and teleported behind Iron Fist. Liu Kang then surprised him with a punch to the back of the head and then hit hit back with his iconic Bicycle Kick move. Iron Fist turned around and roundhouse kicked Liu Kang. Liu Kang got up and ran towards Iron Fist. Danny threw a punch but Liu Kang blocked and used the Bicycle K Wanting to end this fast, Liu Kang transformed into a dragon and roared in Danny's face. Iron Fist: Is this supposed to scare me? If so, it's failing. Liu Kang attempted to bite Iron fist, but he dodged. Liu Kang tried again, but this Iron Fist uppercut him upwards, causing Liu Kang to stumble. He breathed fire at Iron Fist, but Iron Fist dodged and launched an energy blast that staggered Liu Kang ick, but Danny blocked every kick, grabbed his legs, threw him up, and fired an energy blast at him. Liu Kang managed to land on his two feet. Iron Fist cloaked his fist in Chi and threw a punch towards Liu Kang's face. Liu Kang used Parry, disappeared, and attempted to punch Iron Fist, but he reacted just in time and uppercut him with a fist covered in Chi. Liu Kang launched a Low Fireball, hitting Danny's feet. Danny knocked Liu Kang up through the means of a backflip kick. Iron Fist used his healing technique and started recovering health. Liu Kang struck Danny as he was healing with his Bicycle Kick and then hit Iron Fist with his Flying Dragon Kick. Liu Kang coated his fist in flames. Iron Fist covered his hand in Chi. They collided, but this time, neither side was knocked back. They switched the energy with their hands and punched each other again. They started repeating this act over and over again until Liu Kang used Parry, forcing him to teleport. But Iron Fist punched Danny with a Chi covered hand as soon as he reappeared. Wanting to end this fast, Liu Kang turned into a dragon and roared in Iron Fist's face. Iron Fist: Is this supposed to scare me? If it is, then it's failing. Liu Kang launched a stream of fire at Iron Fist, but Iron Fist dodged and punched down on Liu Kang's head, stunning him. Liu Kang managed to recover and reached out to bite Iron Fist, but Iron Fist dodged and then kicked Liu Kang's mouth. Iron Fist then fired a blast of energy, staggering Liu Kang. Iron Fist then punched through Liu Kang's stomach, taking his heart out as proof of his victory. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: I Am The Weapon - Iron Fist*) Boomstick: Man, that fight was awesome. And the dragon was only better. Wiz: Iron Fist and Liu Kang were both incredibly skilled, but Liu Kang stood no chance. Boomstick: First up is strength. Yeah, Liu Kang has managed to punch through Shao Kahn, but that only requires 50 kN to accomplish. Wiz: Converting kilonewtons to punds allowed us to find out that Liu Kang can only punhc with about 5 tons of force, 60 times weaker than Danny's web feat. Boomstick: Liu may be fast enough to avoid hits from Kitana, but last time I checked, Kitana can't react or move in microseconds. Wiz: Not only that, but Danny's feat of taking a hit from the triple iron meant it would be very hard for Liu Kang to deal to real damage on him. Boomstick: Even if he could, his healing abilities would let him recover from any attack. Wiz: Not to mention that his microsecond reaction timing and ability to sense a person's spiritual energy meant Liu Kang's surprise attacks weren't options. Boomstick: Looks like Danny's chances of wining were as solid as Iron because Liu's feet were no match for Rand's Fist. Wiz: The winner is Iron Fist. Who do you think will win? Iron Fist Liu Kang Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Marvel vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Death Battles with Music